


Once a Thief

by Hiraeth (MoroiiAngel)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 02:05:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5029495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoroiiAngel/pseuds/Hiraeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written from a prompt: "A Stolen Kiss; Ten x Rose".  Thanks, Moony, for asking for it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once a Thief

It happened immediately after the werewolf. 

Well, when I say immediately, I mean to say that we’d done the whole werewolf thing, you remember I told you about the werewolf thing, but before that thing with the chips at the school. We were on Juss, interesting place, Juss, their pears are radioactive, another reason to hate pears if you ask me, and on Juss-with-the-radioactive-pears there was this nasty little man with a nasty little machine. 

And that nasty little machine, well… It had taken Rose. From what I could tell with the screwdriver she’d been turned into a little pile of dust, and while it didn’t take the first time she’d turned into a little pile of dust I wasn’t too keen on taking my chances, you know? I won’t say that I’m particularly proud of my actions when I found the man. I will say what I did took a great amount of brilliance, and I am brilliant. So brilliant, in fact, that I even amaze myself on occasion. 

On Juss I was fairly amazing. But I had followed that nasty little man for three days, planet time, and he had led me up and down this god-forsaken radioactive-pear-strewn continent before he gave me the opening I needed to drain the power in his axionic microfilament grid and finally break through to his warp pad, which let me warp out to his spacecraft using, would you believe it, the exact same technology the Daleks were using when they took over Satellite 5. Now I know that look, you are utterly surprised that I didn’t put two and two together. Well, fact is I did put two and two together, and while I repetitively came up with an answer of four I was still hoping the Daleks weren’t involved. Due to the fact that they had been eradicated, or so I thought at the time.

Well, you know me and Daleks, never been what you might call best of friends, and they had taken Rose. Sweet Rose, good Rose, wonderful Rose, and I was never gonna let them get away with that. So I tore through the place. Did a fair bit of damage before I caught him up. Turned out he’d been kidnapping a number of humanoids from the planet’s surface to work as his own personal slaves until they dropped from exhaustion. Course he didn’t keep them around for company afterwards. He wasn’t exactly a charmer. I incapacitated him, planned to go back for him. I have to admit, I often plan to go back, but I very rarely get the chance. Anyway, I was moving through the ship, hoping Rose had managed to hold out this long, and then suddenly down a long corridor, there she was. She had managed to break out a whole pile of prisoners, ‘course she did, and they were moving along behind her, but I barely saw them. 

I was so relieved that even my frankly amazing Time Lord biology did nothing to hold back the little tide of adrenaline I got. Or maybe I’m making excuses, I don’t know. Either way I was running towards her before I knew it, and I was surprised to find she was running towards me, and smiling, and we ended up colliding with enough force to bruise for a human, I know, I’ve seen the results enough times, and her smile was so bright and I was so glad to have her back that I kissed her. 

It shocked me, as I’m sure you’re shocked. You’re thinking, “You, Doctor? Kiss a human?” I know, I know. But actually, it sort of kept happening after that. I mean, you’d think Rose would have backhanded me and then got her mum to follow suit but it was quite the opposite. Whenever we thought we might have lost each other, or had been in some danger or other, we shared a kiss. There was a time she saved me from being a permanent statue, and while a good statue I might have made, it would have been an intensely boring experience, well, we spent an awful lot of time snogging after that particular adventure. Now I don’t want you to think I’m the sort who picks up companions and just starts snogging them silly. Mostly I don’t do that. In fact, I never did that before. I feel relatively certain I won’t do again. 

There’s no one I’d rather steal a kiss from than Rose Tyler.


End file.
